horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Undecided
"Undecided" is a song by American R&B singer Chris Brown. Lyrics Do-do-do-do-do-do-do Do-do-do-do-do-do-do Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do No, I don't say it often And I probably should've told you I hurt this bad, I know And I probably shouldn't want this so bad It's weighing, weighing on me Don't wanna wake up in the mornin' Cannot undo what we did in this bed And I can't get you out, so I gotta go No, I'm not ready for, you want me all alone But I'm undecided, excited, ignited And I don't wanna feel the way I do, but I like it Look at all these sparks flying But I'm still indecisive And she want me to wife it But I'm undecided I know I shouldn't be doing this, but here we go again Girl, you know that pussy is my weakness (Weakness, weakness, weakness) Girl, you got me addicted when you switching positions You tell me, "Shut up" And you know I listen, I hate it Wish I never did it I can't keep sinning and pretending (Ooh, oh-oh-oh) I'm taking off your clothes We getting sexual Hit it so good, think I'll propose I don't know but I'm undecided, excited (Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah), ignited (Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) And I don't wanna feel the way I do, but I like it Look at all these sparks flying (All these, all these) But I'm still indecisive ('Cause you want me) And she want me to wife it But I'm undecided Do-do-do-do-do-do-do Do-do-do-do-do-do-do Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do Oh, no, I'm undecided Do-do-do-do-do-do-do, yeah Do-do-do-do-do-do-do, I said I just don't know Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do Ayy, 'cause I'm undecided No, no, baby I'm afraid of your love Oh, ooh, you got me, baby 'Cause I can't get enough, oh, woah I'm undecided, excited (Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah), ignited (Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, huh) And I don't wanna feel the way I do, but I like it Look at all these sparks flying But I'm still indecisive And she want me to wife it But I'm undecided Do-do-do-do-do-do-do Do-do-do-do-do-do-do Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do No, no, oh, no, and I want it (I'm undecided) Do-do-do-do-do-do-do, ayy Do-do-do-do-do-do-do, no, no, no, no Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do Ooh, but I'm undecided Why It Sucks # The cheesy, saccharine lyrics about sex and love. # The corny lines like "Girl, you know that pussy is my weakness". # The lazy sampling of Shanice's single "I Love Your Smile". # The overuse of Auto-Tune on Chris Brown's voice. # The various nonsensical lyrics. # The boring nature of the song. # The music video is awful. # The spooky album cover. Music Video Chris Brown - Undecided (Official Video) Category:Chris Brown Songs Category:2019 Category:Cheesy Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:R&B Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Rip-offs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs that flopped